1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to cremation vases and to the method of making the same. This invention is particularly directed to a lively cremation vase having the form of a splendid flower recipient.
2. Description of Related Art
Cremation urns are well known and have been described for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,724, dated July 30, 1935, as invented by BIRCHER, for a receptacle comprising 2 parts having abutting edges, the edges being grooved to receive a sealing strip; U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,844, dated Feb. 2, 1965, as invented by BACHOFNER and U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,848, dated April 29, 1980, as invented by KOHNERT, both directed to book urns; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,026, dated Apr. 13, 1982, as invented by CRAFT, directed to urns comprising a drawer; and U.S. design 85,087 of Sept. 15, 1931, as invented by CLARK for a combined urn and memorial tablet. At present, the manufacturers of cremation vases produce marble urns, decorated with bronze medallions. All these are sinister urns, bringing a deadly or fatal connotation.